


Que me alcance la vida

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: -Esta canción la escribí hace tiempo y la pude terminar por estar pensando en ti, te amo Tatsuha y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Cuando Ryuichi termino su Tatsuha se colgó en su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso.





	

**Pov. Ryuichi.**

Me despierto lentamente, intento moverme pero no puedo. Siento algo que me detiene bajo la mirada y tú estás recostado en mi pecho, te ves tan tranquilo y adorable. Pareces un ángel que todos los días siempre me da su apoyo y no me deja caer. Todavía recuerdo el día en que te conocí.

_Yo estaba conversando con Thoma y Noriko sobre el proyecto que sería ormar un grupo de música, cuando vemos a un niño de cinco años aproximadamente que se nos acerca corriendo y va con Thoma._

— _Oye… Mi hermana quiere hablar contigo —dijo el pequeño que se sentaba para poder descansar._

— _Está bien de inmediato voy para allá, muchas gracias Tatsuha —dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba para poder ir donde su novia—. Y tú Tatsuha ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?_

— _Con ellos —dijo apuntándome a mí y a Noriko—. ¿Pueden cuidarlo? Enseguida vuelvo —dijo Thoma._

— _Sï por supuesto —asentí, total sólo era un niño de cinco años y se veía tranquilo._

_Pasó un rato y Noriko decidió irse diciendo que debía ir a su casa para estudiar. Me quedé con el pequeño a solas._

— _¿Tatsuha estás aburrido? Quieres caminar —suponía que se aburría lo único que hacía era dar vueltas alrededor mío—. ¡Sí! —dijo muy feliz._

 _Así nos pusimos a caminar mientras él me iba conversando sobre su vida, yo sólo lo_ _escuchaba atentamente y me reía por la menare que tenía de contar las cosas, era un pequeño niño._

Después de esa vez le siguieron muchas más. Siempre iba a verte a tu casa y pasábamos tardes enteras haciendo tonterías.gracias a ti soy infantil, ya que a ti te encantaba. Cada vez nos íbamos acercando más. Había pasado un año desde que nos conocimos, yo estaba muy feliz al tenerte como amigo. Tú me hacías olvidar todos los problemas o discusiones con el grupo.

Todavía recuerdo cuando el primer single se escuchó en todas las radios, eso significaba que íbamos a ser famosos. Llegué a tu casa para jugar y te encontré llorando.

— _Tatsuha… ¿Por qué estás llorando? —pregunté preocupado tú no eras un niño que llorara fácilmente— Tú ya no serás más mi amigo… ahora vas a preferir estar con tus fans_ _que con un_ _niño como yo._

— _Tatsu… —mencioné mientras lo abrazaba— no digas eso, yo siempre voy a estar más contigo que con mis fans, entendido. Es una promesa —Tatsuha asintió y después lo abrazó._

Te mueves entre mis brazos yo fijo mi atención en ti y me doy cuenta que estás empezando a despertar. Abres los ojos que se encuentran con los míos, en tus labios se forma una sonrisa que yo devuelvo. Acerco mis labios a los tuyos para darte un beso que expresa todo lo que siento por ti, cuando nos separamos me observar con una sonrisa dulce que adorna tu rostro.

—Ryuichi… ¿hace cuanto que me observas? —dice intentando taparse la cara—, hace poco, pero no te desperté porque te veías adorable —dije mientras observaba como bostazabas—. Sigue durmiendo… todavía es muy temprano.

—Está bien —dice Tatsuha mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

Yo te sigo observando y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo. Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos que siento que cada día te amo más, todavía me acuerdo cuando el grupo iba teniendo éxito y decidimos separarnos y yo me iría a Estados Unidos, en ese entonces sabía que yo sentía algo más allá de la amistad y por eso me dolía dejarte.

_Fui para tu casa como lo hacía todos los días, pero esta vez sería distinto ya que me iba a despedir de ti._

— _¡Ryuichi! —dice Tatsuha saltando a mis brazos— ¡Hola! Espera debo decirte algo… —no sé cómo seguir ni sé cómo lo tomarás—, me iré a Estados Unidos._

_Su reacción no se hizo esperar._

— _¡Qué! Yo no quiero que te vayas —dice mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—, acaso ya no me quieres… —se aferra a mí, me causa mucha pena—. Mentira… sí te quiero pero el grupo se separó y he decidido irme por un tiempo, pero volveré._

— _Me lo prometes… —me dice con los ojos llorosos— así es —lo abrazo el lo responde y me da un beso en la mejilla._

Decido dormir un poco para estar presentable cuando vaya a NG Records. Lo acerco más contra mí y cierro los ojos para entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Pov. Tatsuha.**

Siento que me empujas contra ti y luego me abrazas. Me siento tan cómodo entre tus brazos, siempre ha sido un lugar tibio que nunca quiero dejarlo.

Observo tus labios, son tan suaves, me encantan. Amo cuando los tuyos atrapan los míos, todo lo que siento nunca acabará y nunca lo olvidaré. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me besaste.

_Mañana Ryuichi se iría a Estados Unidos. Él y el pelinegro estaban en un parque, que al último le gustaba. Tatsuha se encontraba jugando mientras el castaño escribía en su cuaderno de repente el pequeño se acercó y le preguntó._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó curioso—. Estoy escribiendo una canción —le respondió._

— _Pero por qué… si Nittle Grasper se separó —Ryuichi sonrió por la inocencia del pequeño. Éste se acercó más para sentarse en sus piernas y apoyarse en su regazo—. Porque en un tiempo a lo mejor Nittle Grasper vuelve a ser un grupo —le dijo abrazándolo más hacia sí._

_Se puso nervioso era conciente que si Tatsuha se movía sus labios se juntarían._

— _Oye Ryu… —el pequeño no pudo terminar de hablar, porque cuando levantó la cabeza unos labios_ _se posaron sueva y lentamente sobre los suyos._

Cuando sentí tus labios rozando los míos tuve un miedo tremendo, ya que mi padre siempre me había dicho que si alguien me besaba debía huir, porque esa persona me podía hacer algo malo, pero no huí. Esa vez y las demás Ryuichi me transmitió mucha tranquilidad y confianza.

Después de aquello dijiste que me querías, y que por eso te dolía irte a los Estados Unidos, y que lo que sentías por mí estaba prohibido debido a nuestra diferencia de edad, ya que eran dieciséis años y los dos éramos hombres.

Para ser sinceros nunca me importó mucho lo que me dijo, yo solo quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Desde esa vez puedo jurar que me hice adicto a tus labios.

Cada vez me da más sueño. Iré a dormir mañana tengo que ir al colegio.

\-- -- -- --

Suena el despertador anunciando que tanto Tatsuha como Ryuichi debían despertar. El menor se acomoda más en el pecho de su pareja dando a entender que no quería despertar. El castaño comienza abrir los ojos para poder saber donde se encontraba el despertador, apagarlo y seguir durmiendo. Hoy no tenía ganas de ir a NG Records, ya que no hacían mucho a parte de escribir canciones y eso lo podía hacer en su casa y Tatsuha no quería ir al colegio; lo acomodó más y observó, ya que no podía seguir durmiendo.

Se levantó y empezó a buscar en su armario un cuaderno muy antiguo. Era su cancionero el cual lo había ocupado hace mucho tiempo razón por la cual sus hojas estaban amarillas. Empezó a mirarlo buscando una hoja cuando la encontró la observó y sonrió. Ahí estaba el inicio de una canción que nunca había terminado ya que justo se había ido a Estados Unidos.

—Ryuichi… —murmura Tatsuha moviéndose para buscar a su novio.

Ryuichi guardó el cuaderno y fue acostarse con Tatsuha cuando este último lo encontró. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo y después acercarse y besarle los labios, el castaño volvió el besó más apasionado y empezó acariciar al pelinegro. Ese muchacho lo volvía loco. Era capaz de dar todo por él. Todavía recordaba cuando le había dicho a su padre que no quería ser más sacerdote porque estaba enamorado de él.

— _Papá… tengo algo importante que decirte —se encontraba muy nervioso— ¿qué pasa?_

— _Yo no quiero ser sacerdote… —su padre lo miró—, estoy enamorado de otra persona, y me corresponde._

— _¿Quién es? —preguntó su padre— Ryuichi Sakuma —su padre lo miró serio se paró y tiró algo al suelo— yo desde ahora tengo dos hijos Mika y Yuki, tú desde ahora ya no eres más mi hijo —después de eso fue a su habitación._

Todavía recuerdo que después te fuiste de tu casa llegaste a la mía me abrazaste y te pusiste a llorar diciendo que tu padre ya no te quería y que no te dejaba ser feliz. Te desconocía como hijo, lo único que hice fue abrazarte como lo estoy haciend ahora.

Bajo mis labios a tu cuello. Me encanta esa zona de tu cuerpo, tu piel de esa parte es tan suave. Siento como te estremeces bajo mi cuerpo ya que te produce muchas cosquillas. Mis labios vuelven a besar los tuyos, con pasión, mientras sigo acariciendo y tu cuerpo.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos o mejor dicho te observo ya que tu estás con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente. Es tan hermosa la imagen que veo, tú con los ojos cerrados las mejillas sonrojadas intentando recuperar el aire, dando jadeos, tu labios rojos e hinchados por los besos apasionados que hemos compartidos.

Te miro, tu imagen es muy excitante y hace que te bese nuevamente y empiezo acariciarte me separo de tus labios y me dirijo al lóbulo de tu oreja izquierda y lo lamo y beso. Sé que te gusta eso y comienzan a salir varios gemidos de tu boca. Mientras sigo besando tu oreja mis manos bajan hasta tu miembro y lo acaricio.

—¡Ahh! —gritas por la excitación que sientes. Me siento muy complacido por el gemido que yo lo estoy causando.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto viendo como te retuerces de placer al sentir mi mano acariciando tu miembro.

Empiezas a mover tu caderas para que toque más tu miembro, pero en mi mente surge una idea. Dejo tu miembro descansar, todavía es muy rápido para que tengas tu primer orgasmo; beso nuevamente tus labios, pero este no es como los otros que son con pasión, sino que éste está lleno de amor.

Intento expresar todo lo que siento por ti es un beso suave, acá no hay pasión no es un beso salvaje. Simplemente expresa ternura. Cuando nos separamos me miras y sonríes entendiste que si te doy ese beso es porque ahora no es el momento.

—Tatsuha debes levantarte. Tienes que ir al colegio y yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas —digo intentando convencerlo— mentira, pasa que no quieres estar conmigo —dijo Tatsuha con los ojos tristes—. No digas eso… si fuera por mí te tendría todo el día en mi casa o mi habitación encerrado sin que pudieras salir y que sólo yo te mirara.

Después de mi explicación te beso en los labios suavemente para que te quede claro lo que dije.

—Ahora supongo que puedes ir al colegio —le digo sonriendo— bueno —dijo Tatsuha con una sonrisa.

—Entonces vístete y te dejaré al colegio y cuando salgas te voy a buscar y haremos todo lo que tu quieras —lo beso— mmm bueno —me respondes.

Miras a los ojos te sonrío y te beso, me respondes gustosamente. Después nos fuimos al colegio y ahora estoy nuevamente en mi casa con una diferencia ahora estoy solo. Decido seguir escribiendo canciones para el nuevo CD que sacaremos. Va a tener trece canciones más un bonustrack y ya tengo esa canción.

Saco el cuaderno de la mañana para seguir escribiendo esa canción antigua que tenía.

En eso me pasé toda la tarde cuando por fin terminé la canción eran las tres así que me cambié de ropa y fui rumbo al colegio de Tatsuha.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa almorzamos, nos sentamos en el sillón y nos quedamos abrazados. Conversamos sobre trivialidades de repente me da un impulso por besarte, me respondes, cuando nos separamos rió ya que todavía me acuerdo de nuestra primera vez.

_Se estaban besando suavemente. Ryuichi empezó aumentar la intensidad del beso_ _,_ _bajó desde la boca hasta el cuello de Tatsuha. Éste lo único que hacía era empezar a suspirar, ya que le encantaban los besos que su novio le daba._

_El pelicastaño volvió a besar los labios del pelinegro, pero esta vez salvajemente mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de éste último, salvajemente sólo como él sabe hacerlo. Tatsuha empieza a gemir_ _quedamente ya que Ryuichi besa su cuello. Pasó un tiempo y comienza a desvestir al menor._

_Cuando lo termina de desvestir se desviste él y empieza a besar a su novio, pero lo hacía con tanta pasión que le dejó los labios rojos e hinchados. Siguió besando su cuello con la misma pasión que le dejó marcas en el cuello. Bajó hasta que llegó a las tetillas de Tatsuha las cuales empezó a lamer y morder, el menor lo único que hacía era gemir._

— _Mmm Ryuichi para no quiero más —gimió Tatsuha— estás seguro… —preguntó besándolo— no sé… ugh… estoy confundido._

 _Ryuichi dejó de besarlo para mirarlo fijamente—. ¿Por qué estás confundido? —preguntó besándolo tiernamente en la frente—. Lo que pasa es que todos estos sentimientos son raro… me tocas con ternura y no estoy acostumbrado a eso… —dice nervioso—, tú sabes que antes de estar contigo yo todos los días estaba con alguien diferentes y en todos mis encuentros nunca hubo amor, entonces lo que estoy sintiendo contigo es algo nuevo y eso me confunde un poco, pero no_ _tienes que preocuparte yo quiero hacerlo contigo —dándole un beso suave en los labios a Ryuichi._

_Ryuichi volvió a tomar la iniciativa haciendo que el beso se volviera más apasionado. Tatsuha correspondió de igual manera; el mayor besó su cuello mientras seguía acariciando el cuerpo del menor. Bajó hasta tocar su miembro lo acarició suavemente a penas lo rozaba con sus manos. Sus labios tomaron una de sus tetillas y las empezó a morder._

_El pelinegro lo único que hacía era gemir la boca y manos de su novio lo estaban volviendo loco. Lo único que hacía era gemir. Era tan exquisito sentirse amado, la sensación de que la otra persona te toque pero no porque quiere tu cuerpo sino tu corazón era muy placentera._

— _Ahhh mmm ¡Ryuichi! —gemía Tatsuha cuando sintió que su novio metía todo su miembro en la boca y empezaba a succionarlo, era como estar en el paraíso—. N-no Ryui… —no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que_ _se corrió en la boca del mayor._

 _Ryuichi volvió atacar los labios de Tatsuha, pero esta vez llevó sus manos al entrepiernas de su novio para empezar a meter un dedo en su entrada. El meno dio un pequeño respingo ya que_ _se sentía incómodo por la intrusión, pasó un momento para que se acostumbrara y su novio metió otro dedo en el interior_ _del pelinegro y empezó a mover sus dedos para dilatarlo y que no le doliera tanto_ _la penetración._

— _Estás listo —preguntó ansioso— para ti siempre… —respondió Tatsuha besándolo._

 _Ryuichi se puso entre las piernas de su novio para abrirlas, se acomodó y empezó a meter su miembro_ _en el interior de Tatsuha, éste último se tensó de pies a cabeza y abrazó fuerte a su novio éste se dio cuenta._

— _Tatsuha pasa algo… —preguntó preocupado—_ _._ _Es que me duele demasiado es la primera vez que soy el pasivo_ _—dijo totalmente cohibido—. No te preocupes, intentaré hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible, pero debes relajarte así no te dolerá tanto —dijo dándole un beso a Tatsuha para que se relajara y seguir adentrándose en su ser._

_Cuando por fin entró por completo esperó un tiempo para que el menor se acostumbrará, cuando éste se movió -dando a entender que ya estaba listo- Ryuichi empezó a embestirlo lentamente a medida que pasó el tiempo las embestidas fueron aumentando en velocidad. Ryuichi tomó el miembro de su novio y lo masturbó rápidamente haciendo que el menor llegara al clímax provocando que se corriera entre sus estómagos y el castaño en su interior._

_Pasó un rato y Ryuichi salió del cuerpo de Tatsuha lo abrazó y le dio un beso._

— _Te amo —susurró suavemente—. Yo también y me encantó hacerlo, pensé que me dolería demasiado, pero no fue así, te amo demasiado. —Dijo Tatsuha dándole un beso suave. Se acomodó entre los brazos de su novio y se durmió._

Ryuichi abrió los ojos y se encontró en el sillón con Tatsuha encima de él. Los dos estaba con ropa, al parecer el menor se había quedado dormido. Vio la hora y eran las siete y media se movió y sin querer despertó a su novio.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sobándose la cabeza—. Nada, es muy tarde son las siete y media y me dijiste que debías estudiar para mañana —le dijo esperando que se incorporara— Sí, pero es fácil prefiero hacer otras cosas —dice besando los labios de su novio.

Ryuchi correspondió el beso, pero al poco tiempo se separó del menor y lo miró fijamente—. Tatsuha debes estudiar es necesario. Si quieres yo te ayudo y después me sigues besando.

Los dos empezaron a estudiar. La materia era un poco difícil y el menor no entendía mucho sobre el contenido, Ryuichi en su mente pensaba _“menos mal que era fácil”._ Éste hacía todo lo posible para no perder la paciencia pero estaba comenzando a desesperar, pasaron dos horas y por fin terminaron de estudiar, vieron la hora y eran las nueve y media de la noche.

Ryuichi se dirigió a la cocina y preparó la cena mientras Tatsuha ponía la mesa. Parecían la pareja perfecto y es que lo eran casi nunca peleaban y desde que estaban juntos nunca habían cambiado, su pasión y amor nunca ha disminuido sino que todo lo contrario.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a acostar.

\-- -- -- --

_Dos meses después._

Nittle Grasper en unas cuantas horas iba a dar un concierto por el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco. Los dos novios se encontraban en el camarín del cantante

—Tatsuha quiero que la última canción la escuches bien… está dedica a ti —le dice dándole un beso en la frente— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta Tatsuha curioso—. Es una sorpresa —le responde dándole un beso en los labios.

Pasó el tiempo rápidamente. Llegó la hora del concierto, todo era un éxito el público coreaba todas las canciones. Cuando faltaba una canción el vocalista empezó hablar.

—Bueno esta canción está incluida en el CD que vamos a sacar y es el primer single. Empecé a escribirla hace mucho y por fin la pude terminar y va dedicada para una persona muy especial se llama _Que me alcance la vida._

Tantos momentos de felicidad, tanta claridad, tanta fantasía.

Tanta pasión, tanta imaginación. Y tanto amor hasta llegar el día.

Tantas maneras de decir te amo, no parece humano lo que tú me das.

Cada deseo que tú me adivinas, cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina.

Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas, y la convicción con la que siempre luchas.

Como me llenas como me liberas. quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer…

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.

Ryuichi mientras cantaba sentía la mirada de su novio, éste último estaba sorprendido. Esa canción era la que estaba componiendo un día antes que se fuera a Estado Unidos, la había terminado y era dedcada a él. Tatsuha no podía ser más feliz.

El sentimiento de que no soy yo y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras.

La sensación de que no existe el tiempo cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas.

Como me llenas, como me liberes quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer.

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das.

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida.

Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.

Que me da la luz .Que me hace despertar

Que me aleja de la oscuridad, que me llena de calor el mundo

Para que no pierda el rumbo.

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das.

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida.

Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.

Cuando terminó la canción Ryuichi fue rápidamente donde Tatsuha. Éste ñp miraba con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Esta canción la escribí hace tiempo y la pude terminar pensando en ti. Te amo Tatsuha y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Cuando Ryuichi terminó su novio se colgó a su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso.

FIN


End file.
